Sweet Sixteen
by rachelxelizabeth
Summary: Ever wonder about the lives of the older Weasley boys? Meet leila Harper, she's in love with Bill, but what happens when Charlie enters her life.
1. meet Leila

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any of the Harry Potter materials. J.K Rowling...luv ya! Lol

It all started out as Leila Harper walked out of her dorm, and down the Gryffindor steps to the common room. She was a pretty girl of around 15. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes. Leila was an average height of around 5'2". And she also happened to have the biggest crush on Bill Weasley.

"Hey Leila." someone said. Leila turned around and saw her friend Bex Author sitting on the couch with Katie Paro, and Otis Copaline.

"Hey." she said and walked over to sit with her friends. "What are you guys doing?" she saw the guilty looks on her friends faces as they looked at her.

"Oh nothing, only playing truth or dare." Bex said. She laughed and tossed her head back, causing her fake blonde hair to cascade down her back. She batted her black eye lashed at Leila and smiled. It was her 'I'm up to something' smile.

"Yeah and they dared me to take one of Charlie Weasley's Quidditch robes during practice." Otis said. He shook his head at Bex as she pouted at him. "I'm not doing it." he took a sip of his water and got up. "Well I'm off before this monster gets me in any trouble." and with that said 'oat boat' grabbed his books and walked out of the common room, presumptiously to class.

Ah Charlie Weasley, the famous Quidditch player. He was in Leila's grade, only hung out with the older crowd. He was one of the only first years in Hogwarts history to make it on the team. It was amazing, Leila was there on his first game. He looked so handsome in his quidditch robes...well not as handsome as Bill...but there was always something magical about watching him. The way he smiled, like he knew you in a way you didn't even know yourself. His hair was the type of red, that you could pick out a million miles away...even though it was now collar length. He had a nice attitude, and was always willing to make a friend with anyone. And when he liked someone the whole school knew...

"So Leila, how bout you and me go out to watch Mister Charlie Weasley play Quidditch, God knows we could do some good in watching him with his muscles." Bex said with a laugh.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Sure Bex, whatever you say." she said sarcastically and smiled, Bex has had her eye on Charlie for the past year. Leila had her own guy she was looking at...and that was Bill Weasley. Yeah he was two years older than her and didn't even know she existed, but a girl can dream.

Leila and Bex walked out of the common room and to their first class...double potions with the Slytherins.

A/N: Ok this chapter sucks. Lol. I promise you the next ones will be better, the first chapter is always hard to start. So please review, and please be gentle.


	2. Bex's note

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

Leila and Bex arrived to Potions class just in time. This was Leila's favorite class because some of the older kids, around 7th year, who failed it were in it again. That meant that she and Bill Weasley were in the same class and she had all the time she wanted to just look at him, and think about when the day would be when he finally noticed her and grabbed her and kissed her.

"Leila!" someone yelled.

Leila shook her head and turned to see a very angry Bex looking at her.

"What?" she asked and felt her face turn red.

"You're not listening to anything I am saying." She said and shook her head. "Ok as I was saying now that you are paired with Charlie Weasley…"

"WHAT!" Leila yelled half shocked.

"Yeah we got new lab partners listed on the door." Bex said. "Now you have to suck up to him so you can get him to invite us to see the team prep up before games." She smiled.

Leila not being able to get over the shock of working with someone other than katie, Otis, or Bex sat shaking her head.

"Hey lab partner." Someone said. Leila looked up and saw the cheerful warm face of Charlie Weasley.

"Hi." She said and got up to follow him to a table. "Let's work here." She sat down at the desk farthest from Bex and her partner Rudy, and the one infront of Bill and his partner Katie (Yes Leila's friend).

"So you any good at potions?" he asked and again with the smile.

Leila just looked at him; he wasn't that bad looking actually. His collar length hair fall nicely into his eyes, and the red looked great with his tan. His teeth were the whitest Leila ever saw and….

"Leila?" Leila heard someone say and snapped out of it when a hand was waved in front of her face. It was Charlie's.

"Yeah I'm okay…sorry I'm kinda tired." She said and felt her face blush. To her surprise Charlie was smiling at her.

Leila and Charlie were doing a good job on the potion and she learned that he was actually very nice, and smart…well not as smart as Bill though…but he had this way of making her smile even with she felt really stupid.

"Psst!" someone said. "Hey Leila!"

Leila turned around and saw Bex, ignoring Otis and having him do all the work, handing her a note. She took it, thinking it was some ridiculous questionnaire she came up with and what do you know…she was right.

Leila only looked at Bex and shook her head. "Not now." She said.

"No! Please? I need you to give it to katie and both of us don't see her next period." She said and pouted.

"Oh fine." She said and pulled out a pen from her bag. She and Charlie were only cleaning up and he was such a gentleman that he offered to do all the work.

_Question 1: How old are you? _

Leila thought to her self and wrote. _Stupid Bex! You know how old I am you retard. _She laughed and looked at Bex who was doodling in her notebook. _I am 15 and my birthday is in January. _

This was stupid.

"So your birthday is in January?" Charlie asked. He seemed to have been looking over her shoulder. Leila crumpled up the paper and looked at him.

"Yes. Are you reading my personal notes Charlie Weasley?" she asked. He only laughed.

"I was just going to ask when in January?" he said again.

"The 15th." She said.

"I'm born on the second." He said and smiled. "I'll not bother you again." And with that said he gave Leila the time to answer Bex's note.

_Question 2: How old is the guy you like? _

_Bex you idiot you know how old the guy I like is. But here you go…17. _

_Question 3: If you could get any present on your birthday what would it be and why? _

Leila thought for a moment and then began to scribble down. _A kiss, Because no one, besides relatives, have ever kissed me and I feel that its so romantic to see how much someone cares about you. My dream is to be kissed just as the clock strikes midnight on my birthday…oh that and for it to have snowed the night before…snow is so beautiful, _

_Question 4: Who is your dream date? Name I mean. And remember your name isn't on this!  _

Leila looked over at Bex and shook her head. Leave it to Bex to want to know this…even though she already knew. Leila looked over her shoulder to get a look at Bill. And to her surprise he was looking at her. She smiled, felt her face fill with heat, and pretended to check the time.

_Bill Weasley _she wrote and quickly folded it to give to Katie.

Now what Leila didn't know as she dropped the note behind her to land on Katie's books, was that Katie was asleep. She didn't get enough sleep and Bill let her sleep with out being caught by the professor.

Bill watched as the note sat there. It would be wrong to take that note, but he felt it was his duty as head boy and an older brother, to check what was written inside. He quickly grabbed the note and shoved it in his pocket. With that done, he and the rest of the class went out of the large classroom doors to their next class.

"What do you mean you don't have the note?" Leila yelled at Katie.

"I never got any note." She said and sat down in the Great Hall. It was lunch time and Leila just got a chance to ask her about it.

"Great." She said and dropped her books on the table with a loud thud.

"Why what was on it? Katie asked.

"Only who I liked and what my dream present would be." She said miserably.

"Well was your name on it?" Katie asked and rested her head on the table.

Leila thought. "No." she said and felt that her whole day might just be okay.

Bill walked into the common room, looking everywhere he went in cause he came in contact with Leila. He should have never taken that note!

A/N: Ok was this one better? I thought so. Thanks to all my reviewers! The chapters will come out quicker after Saturday, my SATs.  So make me one happy girl and give me a review. Also check out my other story.


	3. The word is out

1Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: First of all I want to thank all of my reviewers. BTW I got the idear from "Sixteen Candles" I saw it on a Saturday and it was so cute. Loved it. Lol. So now back to my progress, I am so speechless that you all like my story. I personally didn't think it was that good, so you made one girl very, very happy. What a nice birthday present. Lol. So I'll be able to update more frequently because SATs are over! Yay! Lol. So thanks again and I hope you like this chapter…you're not going to really like Bill in this chapter BTW, so sorry. I kind of made him like Percy, but not really…well you'll see as the story goes on.

Leila woke up the next day, to see Bex applying her makeup (as usual) and Katie getting dressed. She turned to the clock that lay on her dresser and saw that class started in 15 minutes. 'Great' she thought. She quickly tumbled out of bed and threw on her uniform, while running a brush through her long straight hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror, proud to see that she could look great without waking up so early.

"I know what you're thinking." Bex said as she watched Leila check herself in the floor length mirror. "And it's not nice." She smiled and went back to her mascara.

After another 10 minutes of waiting for her friends to get ready, they walked down to the common room, and was shocked to see that almost everyone in Gryffindor was down there.

"Did we miss something?" Leila whispered to Bex. She only shrugged, which was a surprise because there was nothing in this school that Bex Author didn't know of.

"Here let's go see what this is all about." Katie said and the two girls followed her down. She marched right up to Otis, who turned red when he saw them walking towards him.

"Yo Oat boat!" Bex said in a loud tone, "What's going on?" she put her hands on her hips, and just looked around the room, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring and pointing at Leila.

"Bex, they're all looking at me." Leila whispered to Bex. Bex turned around and her mouth twitched.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Listen people there is no show here! So excuse us for being late! That makes no excuse for all of you to be staring at us!" she let out a soft hiss, and rolled her eyes.

"That's not why were looking at you three." Someone said from the crowd. It was a girl from 6th year, who went by the name of Abby. She walked up to Leila and just smiled at her. "Here I think this belongs to you." She handed Leila a small note. The same note Leila got from Bex, and wrote all of her personal information on. "So why'd ya write it? Thought he'd ask you out once he saw it?" she smirked at Leila and turned to her laughing friends.

Leila not being able to handle it was thankful when Bex snatched it out of Abby's hand. "What on Earth are you doing with this!" she said loudly. Leila watched as she shoved it in her cloak pocket, and shake her head.

"Excuse me, you little 5th year." Abby said and walked up to Bex, while towering over her. "But I think I asked your friend a question." She glared down at Bex who just snarled at her. "So spill it, I think we'd all like to know what you were thinking, writing that about the head boy." She turned to the laughing crowd and smiled, "Did you actually think he'd enjoy reading it?"

Leila felt a tear roll down her cheek, how did she get it? The only person it was suppose to go to was Katie, and since she didn't get it, Bill must have picked it up.

"Um…I…" Leila said and felt her face blush as everyone began to point and laugh at her. How could this have happened?

"Um…I…" Abby mimicked her. "No, I want to know why you wrote that! Was it because you thought you would have a chance of what was it again?" she snatched the letter out of Bex's pocket and scanned it. "Oh yeah, get kissed by him on your birthday, just as the clock strikes midnight? That would be so romantic!" she rolled her eyes as she pretended to look flattered. "Your pathetic! Go back home you little mudblood." She threw the letter at Leila and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You leave my friend alone! If anyone is to blame it's me! Yes me! I gave her that note and with me being so 'annoying' I made her answer it! How was I suppose to know that that…idiot!" she pointed at the stairs where Bill now stood, "Was to pick it up!" Bex said while pushing Leila behind her to where Otis was standing. "If anyone has problems its that guy!" She tossed her hair over her shoulders and Leila saw that her cheeks had turned red with anger.

"Bill Weasley has no problems! He's head boy for Gods sake!" Abby yelled. She smiled at the now ashamed Bill.

"Yeah well news Fl-ash, lots of head people have 'problems' look at you for example." Bex said. Everyone knew that Abby was a prefect, and only on her way to be a head girl.

"How dare you!" Abby yelled and attempted to slap her when Otis pulled her back towards him.

"Let's get out of here." He said and held Bex by her waist, and Leila's hand. Katie was following them from behind.

"You better watch your back Abby Martin! Cause Bex Author is after you!" Bex called as Otis pulled her out of the portrait hole.

"Ooo…how dare she!" Bex yelled through the corridors. She was livid, her hair was a mess, and cheeks red.

"Come, on Bex, let's just get through potions." Otis said to calm her down.

"Oh my gosh!" Leila said and felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I totally forgot about potions! How can I stand to even see him?" she began to let lose her emotions as tears found their way down to her chin.

Just as she was about to say something about maybe skipping class, she bumped into someone, head first, and landed on a soft, but hard body. Leila opened her eyes and there under her was Bill Weasley himself. He smiled at her and she pushed herself up.

"Er…sorry." She said and kept walking, well aware that Bill was following her.

"Lola we need to talk." He said. She turned around and saw that he was smiling.

"Her name's Leila." Bex corrected him. "And no she doesn't need to talk to you." She looked him up and down as though he was the giant squid himself.

"Listen Lisa, I need to talk with you." He said and pouted.

"Oh, fine." Leila said and followed him into an empty classroom.

She watched as he closed the door and turned to face her. His smile seemed to have faded, and his back stiffened up.

"So…" she began but was cut off by Bill

"Listen, Lissie, I know that you like me and all, but that note wasn't necessary." He said.

"That note wasn't for you though." She said and turned her head down, not bearing to look him in his beautiful eyes.

"I know, but I got hold of it. And I'm sorry, I really have no idea how Abby got it." He said and he did truly look sorry. "And Leah, you're the same age as my brother, I would feel weird about dating you, I know that I can be leading, but I feel that the truth is that you have to find someone your own age, and not just the head boy." He dropped his head to look at her straight in the eye.

Leila felt her heart break. There he was her prince charming, telling her to move on. That she wasn't good enough for him. And she couldn't help it but tears made their way down her cheeks once again.

"Oh Linda, I'm so sorry." He said and brushed away a couple of her tears.

Leila felt as though every emotion she felt about him was over, not only did he never notice her, but also he didn't even know her name.

"My name's Leila." She said and pushed his hand away. "Not Lisa, or Lola, or even Myrtle!" Anger built up inside of her. "Why did you take that note!" she looked him up and down. "You know what? Your not at all like I pictured you were, your rude, and spoony, and put on such an act to make everyone like you!"

"Leila…" he said and put an arm on hers.

Just as he was about to comfort her, the door flung open, revealing a class of 7th and 6th years.

"Ooo, so the rumors are true!" one of them called out.

Leila not being able to bear it all ran out of the door, tears running down her once picture perfect face, and down the hall. This was by far the worst day of her entire life, and she had no where to go…where ever she went people seemed to follow, just to make fun of her. And to make matters worse, Bill wasn't the hero she though he was.

Just as Leila turned the corner at full speed she came knocking into yet another person of the day, only this time, it wasn't Bill, but another Weasley…Charlie.

"Sorry." She said and scrambled to her feet, ready to take off again. Charlie however held her arm back.

"Leila, let's go to the library." He said and smiled at her.

Leila only looked at him. There he was Charlie Weasley, helping she…Leila. She nodded and followed him, hand in hand to the library. All of a sudden she just felt a whole lot better.

A/N: So how was it? Your gunna love the next chapter!


	4. He's an idiot

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Only Leila.

A/N: Thank you so much all of my reviewers! I love you all! BTW I have no idea what the name of the librarian is, so I made up my own. Hope you don't mind…who would anyway? Lol.

Taste of Fire: I am so glad that you like my idea. You were jumping up and down? So was I when I read your review! LOL. Thank you so much! I wasn't having a good day, so that really made it much better.

Leila let Charlie drag her all the way to the library, he seemed angry, but not with her.

"Um excuse me, but students aren't allowed in the library before hours." Madam Pierce the school librarian asked them as they entered the library.

"Madam Pierce, I uh…I need to use one of you fabulous books." Charlie said. "Please? Could you let me and my friend in?"

Madam Pierce smiled and blushed. "Oh of course Mister Weasley." She said and let him through the doors, Leila closely following. She couldn't help but notice that his grip on her hand seemed to have tightened.

Charlie brought Leila to the back of the library, where he sat her down at a table and sat in the seat right next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, while placing a hand on hers, which lay on the wood table. "Leila?"

She glanced up at him, flashing him with a sad smile, "Yeah I'll be okay." She said and felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Charlie wiped them away with his sleeve.

"He's an idiot." He said and cursed softly.

Leila turned to look at Charlie. "No Charlie, I'm the idiot!" she said loudly. "He didn't even know my name. I bet he could care less about my feelings, and the fact that he showed that note to almost everyone!" she rested her head on the table. "He wasn't the hero I thought he was."

Charlie brushed her hair back and just looked at her. He was going to give Bill a beating he never knew existed. "Leila, you're not an idiot, how were you to know that Bill was to stoop that low to take your personal notes, and don't worry about him telling the whole school." He said, and she looked up as if confused. "Once I'll get a hold of him, he won't be able to talk." He clenched his fists.

It however didn't help, that Charlie was trying to be a hero for her. "I bet he'd never date me anyway." She said. "I bet he'd go for a girl who is prettier than me, and more athletic than me, and more fun to be around."

"No she's not." He said.

"How do you know?" she snapped at the guy comforting her. "It's true and you know it."

"Well because there's no one prettier that you, or more fun to be around." He said with a smile.

He watched her think and the smile. "You forgot athletic." She said.

"Well, I was including myself." He said with a smile as he watched her mood suddenly change.

She laughed for the first time in the day, "Charlie you barely know me." She said, and watched as he frowned, "Why do you even care about me? Why are you helping me?"

Charlie brushed her hair back behind her ear, and smiled. "I know you more than you think I do." He said in a whisper.

Leila thought back to class, and how she was going to have to face him and all the others who tormented her. "I feel so terrible." She said and looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, I know, but as for Bill, he'll always remember how big of a jerk he was. And how he let you go someone who liked him so much. I bet you anything once he gets out of Hogwarts, all the girls who like him now, won't give him the time of day." He said.

Leila shook her head, it wasn't possible, Bill Weasley was a looker and girls around the world were bound to feel the same way towards him as she once had.

Leila smiled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Thanks Charlie, you're definitely the better Weasley brother." She said and smiled. "And a good friend." She added.

Charlie watched as she collected herself and stood up, looking towards the door.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked her. He would by no question, tell her professors that she was sick.

"No." she said, "I can't face them." She sat back down.

"Tell you what. You go to the Hospital wing, tell them your stomach hurts, and ask to stay there. At the end of the day, meet me back here," he said. "That good with you?"

Leila nodded and was so grateful; she almost gave him a hug. She however resisted the temptation.

Charlie and Leila walked to the entrance of the Library.

"Well, thanks for caring about me." She said and smiled at Charlie.

"No problem." He said and was about to say something, when a group of girls came over and started laughing at Leila.

Leila, not being to stand it anymore, ran to the Hospital wing, without even giving Charlie a good bye.

Soon the day was over, and Charlie went to meet Leila in the Library. There she was in the back, Bex was also with her; her face lit up as she saw him walking towards her.

"Hey, how are you doing? Feeling better?" he asked. He handed her the homework he collected for her. "Here's the work you missed."

She took the pile of work, and smiled at him. "Did you see Bill at all today?" she asked.

Charlie sat down next to her and nodded. "Yeah I did, and he seems as if he could care less about your feelings, I don't even think he noticed you missing in potions." He said and felt his heart break as she frowned.

"Oh…" she said after a moments pause. "Well at least he moved on, maybe that means that the rest of the school has." She forced a smile on her face and turned to her homework.

"Leila, he's as asshole, and you could do so much better than him." Bex said, she smiled at Charlie. "Take Charlie for instance."

Leila laughed at the thought of she and Charlie getting together.

"What time is it?" She asked and looked at Charlie.

Charlie checked his watch, but before he could give Bex the time, someone interrupted him.

"Way past your curfew." The voice said. The three of them turned around and there stood a very angry Bill Weasley. "Why hello Linda, I knew you were okay today. So did you decide to skip classes?" he smiled at her.

"No." she said and sounded very guilty.

Charlie stood up and faced his brother. "Bill leave her alone." He said. "It's not her fault she wasn't in class today. She wanted to go, I told her to stay in the Hospital wing."

Bill looked Charlie or Charles as he called him, up and down as though examining him. "Charles, what is mother going to say?" he asked, "And dad?" he smiled at his younger brother as though he got something over him. "You do realize that you are dad's favorite and this kind of thing would break his heart."

"What kind of thing?" he asked.

Bill let out a laugh and handed Charlie a pink piece of paper.

"Detention?" Charlie half yelled. "Bill! You can't do this! I'm your brother!"

"Yes, I know and it's for your own good." Bill said and ripped off two more pieces of paper. He handed them each to Leila and Bex. "These are for being out after curfew."

With that said, Bill left.

Charlie, Leila, and Bex walked out of the library only to find the large clock reading 8:45pm. 15 more minutes left until curfew. Something was bothering Bill and it wasn't because they were out late…because they weren't.

A/N: ok not the best…I think. I promise the next few chapters will be really good. Well maybe not. I don't know, I'll see. Lol. I was wondering, how many of you like Bill, and how many like Charlie? So click that nice button and give me a good review. I honestly think this story sucks. Lol. But hey every author is a critic. Oh and BTW if anyone if reading my other story, it's going on hold for a few months. I am busy on this story. Lol. I love my Weasley's!


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: Hmmm, let me think…is my name J.K Rowling? Um no! I own NADA! Nothing, well only Leila. Lol.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am the happiest girl in the world, really. You reviewers should make a higher self-esteem book, lol.

First of all I'd like to make a couple of shout outs…

To my number one fan…TASTE OF FIRE…come on down! Lol You really liked it? That is so sweet. Don't worry, Bill will get nicer, or…nah, I'll let you read. Mawhahaha!

DAKOOLNESSKD you are 'DA KOOLEST' lol  thank you so much for keeping up with my story.

Anyone else, sorry I forgot to put you on, but check next time.

And here it is! My masterpiece. Haha.

Soon it was Friday and the day of Leila's detention from Bill, the guy who was no longer her hero. The clock in the common room chimed 6:00 and Leila looked around to Bex, she was deep in conversation with Otis, who seemed way too happy to be talking with her. Leila walked over to Charlie, who was sitting by the fire, playing a game of chess with his younger brother, Percy. 

Percy looked up as she walked up to his older brother and just smirked at her; it was the same smirk that Bill usually had. So maybe she was right, maybe Charlie was the better Weasley.

"Hey Charlie, ready for detention?" She asked and almost laughed as Charlie turned to face her with a sour look on his face.

"Not really," He answered making absolutely no effort to move.

"You know Charlie, Bill caught you doing something wrong, and I think you should just accept your consequences…" Percy said drifting off.

"Um, no I don't think so," he answered. "Perce, Bill is a loser, and there is nothing you and your stupid books can do about that to change my mind." He smiled at Leila and stood up. 

"Let's just get this over with," Leila said to him with a smile on her face.

Charlie moaned and walked over to the portrait hole. He leaned against the wall, apparently waiting for Leila. 

"Bex, come on, we have a detention to serve." Leila said as she walked over to get her friend.

Bex however was in deep concentration of Otis; his eyes were more like it. He smiled and turned to face the girl who was memorized by him.

"Yeah you better go." He said and smiled at her, "I'll see you later."

Bex turned to look at Leila, with a pleaded look on her face.

"You two go on with out me." She said. "I'll just tell Flinch, or Bill, that I wasn't feeling up to it." She went back to staring at Otis and ignored Leila as she said 'Good bye.'

Leila walked up to Charlie who was some what laughing. "Bex isn't coming." She said.

"She has a thing for him, right?" he asked and smiled. It was that heart-warming smile that always got to her ever since the day in the library.

"I don't know." Leila said and blushed.

He smiled and studied her for a moment. "Well come on then, we should leave," He said and opened the door for her. 

With out another look at each other, the two of them made their way to Filch's office.

Flinch was sitting in his closet like room, and poked his head up as he heard the door open. "Glad to see you made it here without getting lost," Filch growled from behind his desk.

Charlie and Leila both exchanged looks of worry. What on Earth was Flinch going to make them do for 'punishment.'

"Follow me," he said getting up and walking out of the door.

They both followed Filch through the corridors and down a few flights of stairs, passing the Slytherin dungeon in the process; before coming to a room filled with trophies. It was as if Charlie knew exactly what to expect as he let out a groan.

"Alright, I expect you two know what to do, if I catch you doing magic to help you along you'll be re-polishing these for weeks to come," he said before leaving.

"Great," Charlie said and picked up one of the rags that were lying on the floor.

Leila thought to herself 'Well, it has to be done.' And walked over to the other side of the room where Charlie wasn't sitting. She picked up a dirty rag and couldn't help but get angry that Bex bailed on her. She picked up a trophy; it was a Quidditch one and fairly knew. As she polished the dust away, she noticed the name 'Charlie Weasley' etched into it. 'For outstanding chaser' it read. She looked over to Charlie. His red hair was in his eyes as he pounded hard at the trophy he was polishing. For a second there she wished he would just ask her out. He was handsome, his muscles shone through his white shirt as he rubbed the rag into the grooves of the trophy.

Charlie looked up and smiled at Leila, then in a brief second he winked and went back to his work. She just sat and looked down at the trophy that lay in her hands. He would never think of her as more than a friend. 

A few minutes after Leila had finished cleaning the 'Charlie trophy' she felt as if she were being watched. She turned around and saw Charlie just leaning up against the wall, with his red hair in his eyes, a smile on his face, and his shirt unbuttoned slightly; just looking at her.

"What?" She asked him, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" She asked slightly confused.

"God I thought you were smart." He said and laughed at the confused look on her face.

"What do you mean? I'm smart!" she protested.

He however only laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Of course you're smart, but just not here." He said and smiled at her.

Leila thought and only just noticed that he stopped polishing the trophies. She smiled and threw her rag on the floor; if he wasn't going to polish them, then neither was she.

"Ah, I understand now, but won't Flinch notice the dirt on the trophies?" she asked.

"That's where this comes in handy milady." He said and wiped out his wand. With a flick of the wrist he muttered a spell, and the trophy room was spotless.

Leila smiled at him and nodded. He was smart.

"So what do we do now? Flinch is going to be really mad if he sees us already done." She said and waited for his reply.

"Let's leave," Charlie said and took hold of her hand as he lead her out of the room.

"Charlie, do you realize how much trouble we could get into?" She asked the smiling Quidditch star, trying to slow him down, but failing to do so. "What if Bill sees us?"

"Oh just quit it with Bill already." he said as he turned to face her with a smile on his perfect face. "He's a loser Leila, and I really could care less about what he says." He flashed her with another smile and began to walk away. "You coming?" he called.

Leila ran to catch up with him, "Charlie, I'm sure that you could care more about Bill if he got you kicked off the Quidditch team," She said smiling back at him, "Charlie, your brother has high power, I suggest you be nice to him." She held in the laugh she was about to release as he turned to face her with a sour look on his face.

"What if I were to tell you Miss Leila, that if you stick with me, your chances of getting caught ditching detention are nil." He said and smiled at her.

Leila laughed and looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked and folded her arms.

Charlie smiled and grabbed hold of her right hand, pulling her along with him she began to protest, but he however cut in, "Don't worry." He said, "You can do me a favor later." He smiled and continued to pull her along.

Finally when he stopped pulling Leila along the corridors, they were outside by the Quidditch field.

"Charlie?" she said and stopped as he pulled her along some more. "Where are you taking me?" she asked and couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to watch me play Quidditch." He said, "Well practice is more like it." He turned to face her and smiled. "Everyone loves me here, they won't bother you about not being in detention."

Leila thought, he was right. "Wow, I really do owe you a favor." She said and smiled.

Charlie nodded and said something along the lines of needing to change into his uniform with the rest of the team.

She walked up the bleachers and sat down in the middle, right where she could watch him play.

A few minutes later the team emerged from the locker room, fully dressed. She looked around for Charlie and there he was, holding his broom (a cleansweep). He looked so handsome in his uniform, the cleats on his arms and shins made look even more built than usual. She laughed at that thought and went to watching the team practice. He must have had this planed.

As she sat there, she noticed how popular Charlie really was. Every where he flew people in the stands seemed to call out his name, and cheer when he scored a fake goal. 'He would never like someone like me' she thought. 'What am I thinking, I don't like Charlie!' she looked over and saw him smiling in her direction.

She smiled and waved back. "You know what?" she said to herself as she watched him goof off for her. "It wouldn't be so bad if I liked him." She smiled at the thought that ran through her head. 

The thought that said that she liked Charlie Weasley.

Soon the practice was over and Charlie came walking up from behind her. He was still in his full uniform and his broom under his arm. He sat down next to her and the two of them just looked at the forest.

"So…" Charlie said to break the silence.

"So…" She said back at him, "You play really good." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well it's my passion." He said and leaned back on the stands. "So ah Leila, I was just wondering…" he ran a hand through his red hair as he paused. "I know that Hogsmeade is coming up, and I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as she waited for what she thought he was going to ask her.

"Will you go with me?" he asked and smiled, "Like as a date I mean." He added.

Leila thought for a moment. "Of course." She said and laughed at the pleased look on his face.

The two of them headed down, Leila thinking about what to wear, Charlie thinking about that favor he asked for.

A/N: Ok! Good? I actually liked this chapie. Lol. SO I'm gunna wrap this up next chapter will definitely be out tomorrow, because I already wrote it. Mawhaha! You have to wait. So I'm gunna wrap it up, it's 7:34pm in NY time, and I still have to eat dinner. So Good night peeps! And give me a nice review! Lol.


	6. Hogsmeade weekend

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Action alert! Lol. Kidding…or am I? Read and find out. Ok this came out quick, ok well here is the deal, I wrote this a long time ago, and didn't feel like writing another chapter cause it might have sounded useless. So here it is…what almost all of you have waited for…lol. Hope you like it, and BTW, it takes place after a month or two. So enjoy!

November came around too fast and 1soon it was Hogsmeade weekend and Leila was going with the famous Charlie Weasley. She was somewhat excited. He was one of the first boys to ever ask her out. So this was bound to be exciting.

Leila tumbled out of bed and found Bex applying her makeup (as usual.) She went over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans, and her yellow sweater with matching jacket. After what felt like hours of answering Bex's questions, she finally went downstairs to see an impatient Charlie sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Sorry Charlie," Leila said while standing in front of him. "Bex, wanted to ask me something." She smiled as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"You look…er…nice," he said. She smiled thinking about how that was her first complement from a guy.

"Thanks," She said and felt her face blush. "So we better get going."

"Er, yeah." He said, not taking his eyes off her. "Let's go." And with that said the two of them made their way into the village of Hogsmeade.

It was beautiful, the fall leaves covered the street and the aurum colors were just coming out. Leila couldn't help but notice how good they looked with Charlie's hair.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked and blushed slightly.

"Yeah I guess so." She said and the two of them walked into the Three Broomsticks, where Charlie bought her a butterbeer. Leila found a seat in the corner of the room at a small table.

"So," Charlie said, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"So" Leila said back at him. He smiled and put down his drink.

"I was wondering what made you like my brother?" he asked and smiled as he saw her cheeks fill with blush.

"Charlie I really don't feel like talking about this." She said and shook her head.

"Why?" he asked. "I was just wondering, I mean, maybe he has something that I don't have." He smiled and Leila felt her heart jump as s shiver made it's way down her spine.

"Well…" she thought and figured he already knew about the note, as Bill had shown him. "I guess it was his hair." She smiled as Charlie pretended to look confused.

"Um, Leis' I have the same color hair as him." He said and pointed to his own. "What else." He took a drink and shot Leila with another one of those spine tingling smiles.

"I really don't know, I guess I always had this image of him, and how he was the greatest person in the world, he was my hero." She said.

Charlie nodded and after moments pauses looked up at her. "Maybe someday I can be your hero." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She only blushed as he laughed. He couldn't have been serious.

"Yeah." She said and inhaled a deep breath.

"So go on, tell me more." He said.

Leila thought, did she want to tell him more about her hero worship towards his brother? Charlie only looked at her, and it was only then, that she realized how bloody hot he was.

Leila and Charlie finished their butterbeers, and left to roam the streets of Hogsmeade. The sun was blinding, and the autumn air blew them closer together.

Along the way, Leila had to stop at a Quidditch shop for Charlie; he just had to show her a new broom he had, had his eye on. And Charlie had to go into follow Leila into the candy shop, although he didn't mind too much.

Soon it was 5:30pm, and they decided that it was time to head back.

"So, back to Bill." Charlie began as they neared the castle.

Leila rolled her eyes and put a hand up to stop him from talking. "Please Charlie, no more questions about your brother." She said.

"But there is just one thing I want to know." He pleaded.

"Oh fine…what?" she asked and turned to face him.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. She was now used to it, as he was always pulling her to show her things. "I was wondering, in your note." He began and looked down at her. "When you were talking about your first kiss…" he paused.

Leila felt her heart stop. "What about my first kiss?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at her, the smile off his beautiful face. "Does it have to happen on your birthday?" he asked.

Leila thought for a moment. "No, I suppose not." She said, oblivious to the longing look Charlie now wore. "Now, can we please go in? It's getting cold."

Charlie nodded and followed her, the smile never leaving his face. Only he knew what he was going to do in only a few moments.

Charlie and Leila entered the common room, both surprised to see that it was practically empty. The fire was lit, which made it nice and warm. The two of them walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I had fun hanging out with you today." Leila said, while resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah," he said smiling, "likewise." He added with a smile.

The two sat in silence, Leila looking at the fire, Charlie looking at her.

"Hey," he said and she looked up at him, "Remember when we got detention together?" he asked.

Leila picked her head up from its spot on the couch and looked at him. She remembered plain as day, it was after he brought her to the library, after Bill and Abby found the note, he was helping her out, and it was late, Bill found them and gave them each a detention.

"Yes, I remember." She said sadly. Anything reminding her about that day brought sadness to her heart.

"Well, do you remember me wanting to sneak out?" he asked. "Me saying that he was my brother and it doesn't count when he gives me detention?"

"Yeah actually I do." She told him, thinking back.

"Yeah, well you didn't want to leave, and I kind of helped you along with out being caught, and that you owed me a favor that was to be called in for anything at any time," he said.

Leila thought back, but honestly couldn't remember that. "That I don't remember, but anyway, go on," She said slowly, and running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, well I'm calling in the favor." He said with a smile on his face.

"And what would that be?" she asked thinking about the homework he never handed in. "Charlie Weasley, I'm not doing your homework." She added, but couldn't help but notice the smile never left his face.

"That's not it." He said, while smiling.

"Ok what is it then?" she asked.

Charlie turned to look at the fire rumbling. There a soft smile spread across his face as he turned to face Leila. "Kiss me," he said.

"What!" Leila yelled half shocked; this was the last thing she expected.

Charlie broke out in laughter, and for a moment Leila thought it was only a joke. "I just want to see something," he said, once this laughter broke down.

"No!" Leila yelled, half-laughing this time she spoke.

"Come on, you owe me!" he argued.

Leila looked around the common room, it was deserted, she half wished that someone would walk into the common room and stop this conversation before anything else happened.

"Charlie…no," She said while shaking her head, and holding her hand up to stop him if he did anything.

"Fine then," he said, and rested his head on the couch.

Leila was about to say something when he pushed her down on the couch, and just smiled at her.

"Charlie!" She yelled, while laughing, no one has ever wanted her to kiss them so badly.

"Come on, just one?" he said over her laughter.

"No!" She yelled at him.

"You already told me you didn't mind if it wasn't on your birthday." He said. "Come one, why not kiss someone who really likes you?" he pouted. "Leila this is all I have thought about, why else do you think the common room is completely empty?" he laughed as he looked at her shocked face.

Leila looked around the room, and he was right, no one was there, he had planed this. Charlie Weasley liked her.

"No." she said in disbelief.

"Yes." He said and laughed.

"But…it…" she stuttered and gazed up into his brown eyes.

"I really like you Leila, will you please just kiss me?" he asked.

Leila thought for a moment while looking into his eyes. He just told her he liked her, he looked into her eyes longingly, as though all he really wanted in the world was for her to kiss him.

Before Leila could stop herself, or even protest, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards her. His lips touched hers softly at first, before he deepened the kiss. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so magical; he seemed to be kissing her like she never thought she would be kissed. Her mind was protesting, thinking about Bill, but she wouldn't allow herself to escape from his lips. When she finally gathered up enough sense to break the kiss, Charlie looked down and smiled and smiled at her, he was panting apparently out of breath.

"Oh what do we have here?" a voice said from behind them, it was Abby Martin. She and her friends were pointing and making faces at Charlie and Leila, who just jumped away from each other. Abby walked a little closer to them and smiled, "Couldn't stay away from those Weasley boys now could you?" she asked Leila.

Leila looked and Charlie and felt her face fill with embarrassment. Before he could say anything, she was off the couch and running in the direction of her dorm, this wasn't the way he had the day planed to end.

A/N: OK so they kissed! Yay! I got this idear from a youfiction story. I loved it, so changed it to fit this story. Review please! Lol. I already wrote the ending, so if anyone wants to e-mail me and ask me what's up, kidding, or suggest something, or even just to talk...just do so. My aol e-mail is , so yeah just e-mail me, I love to talk. Lol. I love talking with new people, especially ones who like my writing. So I'll just end this note, and you can just click that little review button, those really brighten up my day. Lol.


	7. Abby's theory, Katie's plan

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to my hero…J.K Rowling. Luv ya! Lol. Only own Leila Harper, Bex Author, That Abby girl (haha), and…the plot. Yes! I own something! Haha

A/N: OK wow, I checked my mail yesterday, and I had one letter from my boyfriend and like 10 from you guys! So thanks! Give yourself a pat on the back for making my day much better. I was sick all weekend.  Yeah…allegories suck! Lol. (is that how you spell it? O well) So thanks!

Shout out time!

To my best friend…TASTE OF FIRE: lol that's okay, I actually just got on, on Sunday. Abby sucks! Lol. I needed a mean girl. Just saw that movie BTW, and omg loved it! It was so funny!

DAKOOLNESSKD: Thanks! I am so happy that you like it. I personally didn't really like my story too much, so you made me really happy. Lol.

(The other one): so sorry I forgot your penname, I am in my room typing and this has no internet connection so I can't see what your name is. Sorry. But anyway, question for you…do you read fast? Cause you remind me of my friend. But Leila is in her 5th year, and that thing about the first year was only her saying that she remembered watching him play as a first year, so sorry for the confusion. Yeah that must have been weird if she was 15 with a bunch of 11-year-olds. Haha.

Shelbyxoxo: Thank you so much! I am so glad that you liked it. I'll try to update more, but as I live in NY I have to study for stupid regents exams. Lol.

Now to the story! Yes I finally shut up! Lol

"Abby!" Charlie yelled at the 6th year. She smiled and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. The seat where Leila once sat.

"Yes, my soon to be brother." She asked and ran a hand down his cheek.

Charlie grabbed her hand to make her stop and stood up. He walked over to the fire and just stared at her, while her friends cooed over him.

"Abby, why are you always torturing her?" he asked.

Abby thought for a moment and smiled at him. "Maybe because it's fun." She said.

Charlie looked up at the stairs and smiled. "Well, I really don't think you'll be calling me brother in your lifetime." He said and walked away towards the boys dorms. "Hey Bill." He said as he passed his older brother.

Bill walked down and sat in a nearby armchair.

"Abby?" he asked.

"Yes my love." She said and laughed by the look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked and shook that thought out of his head of her calling him 'my love.'

"Oh I only caught that slut Leila Harper kissing the living daylights out of your sweet, innocent, handsome brother." She said and smiled to herself as she watched him sweat.

"She did what?" he asked, apparently shocked.

"Yeah," One of her friends piped in. Bill turned to face her and she only blushed. "We saw her sucking his face." She said and blushed even more.

"Really?" he said. And couldn't help but think that maybe Leila was using Charlie to get to him.

Bill Weasley had girls always throwing themselves at him, but none were as spontaneous as Leila was by the story Abby told him. He felt a jealous rage creep over him as he thought of his brother and how he was popular and was bound to get the girls.

"You know what Bill," Abby said and neared him. "I think she really likes you, and this whole thing with Charlie is to get near you." She batted her eyelashes at the head boy and sat down on the arm of his chair. "I mean, why else would she go out with him so soon after you told her you didn't like her?"

Bill sat there and thought, as much as he hated to admit it, Abby Martin was right…for once. "Wow, I guess once you put it like that, your right." He said.

Abby nodded and smiled. "You bet I'm right." She said and leaned in closer to him.

"I guess I have to let her go out with me." He said.

Abby sat up straight and glared at him, "What kind of idiot are you!" she yelled half shocked. "Why would you ever do a stupid thing like that?"

Bill thought for a moment before turning to face Abby. "Well, I just don't want her to hurt Charlie." He said.

"Oh, forget about Charlie and that he is like in love with this girl." She said but stopped by the look on Bill's face.

"In love? No, Charles Weasley doesn't fall in love." He said and shook his head.

"Yeah well I guess your out of the loop, cause your brother has the hots for this girl, and you know the rules, once Charlie Weasley likes a girl, the whole school knows." She said, and a soft sly smile made it's way across her face. "Well maybe not everyone."

With that last word of 'advice', Abby walked off with her group of friends, leaving a very confused Bill. Thinking about what he was going to do. Date her? Or let her break his brother's heart?

"Why must my life be so confusing?" he asked no one but himself as he got up to leave.

"It's not that confusing." Said a girl's voice from behind him.

He swung around and there stood a girl in his brother's grade. Katie. She smiled at him and walked closer.

"How would you know?" he asked angrily.

Katie continued to walk towards him until she sat on the opposite chair facing him. "Well, I happen to know that Leila Harper, the girl who was kissing your brother, still has the hots for you." She said and tossed her hair back like a runway model.

Bill thought for a minute. "What?" he said in shock. "Wait I thought you and she were friends."

Katie sighed and nodded. "Yes, we are, but I want something that she has." A sly grin made it's way across her face.

"And that would be?" he asked and waved his hand in the air like he could have cared less.

"Charlie." She said. "You have her kiss you, and I promise that I'll get Charlie to go there some way. But all you have to concentrate on is getting that girl into the woods, where she can have the chance to kiss you, and then my life will be complete." With that note, she walked away, leaving a very confused Bill.

His brother really liked this girl, but he also just found out that she might still like him too. This was a good thing. Right?

A/N: Don't you just hate Katie now? Lol. Ok this was a short chapter. I didn't really like it, but I would like to get some nice reviews anyway! Lol.


	8. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

A/N: Hey everyone, wow I actually wrote this in the same day! I shall give myself a pat on the back. Lol. Ok so here is the next chapter and I really hope you all enjoy reading it. Lol. I sound so lame. Haha. Here it is….

It was the day of the Quidditch Game of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and Leila was actually with Charlie in the changing room. He told her earlier that it was only for people he really liked.

So there she sat on the bench and watched him change. He had rock hard abs, which were tanned and toned from the sun. He looked gorgeous.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked her jokingly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Leila smiled thinking about how nice it was to be with Charlie; he had made this past month so much nicer to go through. Ever since that incident with Abby catching them kissing, she seemed to realize that she didn't really care if people saw her and Charlie 'making out.' Because Leila herself had learned a few things about kissing, and it was so worth the wait.

Charlie finished getting dressed in his robes and informed Leila that she had to leave, and that he would meet her later. With one last peck on the cheek she was off to find Bex.

Bex was staring at the field, probably watching out for Otis. Leila couldn't help but feel as if she lost her best friend, all until Katie came along.

"Hey, I saw you with Charlie Weasley earlier." She said as she sat down next to Leila and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Leila felt her face blush as she turned to face her friend. "Yeah, he wanted me to sit with him, for support that is." She said quickly.

Katie studied her for a moment and smiled. "I mean I saw him kiss you." She said.

Leila though for a moment. She was lying because the only time they ever kissed was that day after Hogsmeade, after that he only gave her little kisses on the cheek.

But she wasn't complaining.

"We don't kiss." She said and smiled. "Well there was that one time in the common room, but that fat cow, Abby Martin, turned up and ruined it."

Kaite laughed and said something along the lines of 'let's watch the game now'

However Leila turned around and noticed that the field was still empty. There was something that Katie was hiding from her, and she had to figure out what it was.

Soon the game started and Charlie emerged from the locker room, with his team following him. Otis included.

"And there's the Gryffindor team!" Roared Scottie Dubai from the magical microphone. "Captain and chaser Charlie Weasley! Keeper Otis…" He paused and thought for a minute "whatever his last name is! Chaser Megan Ruthann! Chaser Miguel Walters! Beater Rose Peeve! Beater Greg Hosea! And finally Seeker…Franny Stewards!" And the crowd went wild.

"Oh there he is!" Bex called from Leila's side. Leila turned around and saw Bex practically falling off her seat as she waved to Otis.

Leila rolled her eyes and went back to watching the game.

"And our famous Ravenclaw people!" Scottie yelled, the whole Ravenclaw side went wild with applause as their people were being called out by name.

"Alright everyone, Madam Hooch steps out onto the field," Scottie said, he seemed very intent into the game as he looked over the railing down onto the field. "Gryffindor captain Weasley, and Ravenclaw captain Cliff shake hands as Madam Hooch says those special words…I want a nice clean game from all of you."

Leila laughed as she saw Charlie and Robby Cliff look at Scottie like he was insane.

"Alright the guaffel is out along with the golden snitch!" he cried and waved his hands as broomsticks were shot into the air. "**AND THEY'RE OFF**!"

Leila sat and watched as Charlie dived and made passes and scored goals, each time looking into the crowd towards her direction. Bex noticed a few times and elbowed her in the side, the smile never leaving her face.

"And Charlie Weasley scores yet another goal!" Scottie yelled as Charlie took a lap of honor.

Just as Leila was about to let out a cheer with the rest of Gryffindor, Katie interrupted her. "Leila, someone wants to see you." She said and grabbed her arm with force.

"What?" she asked. "Who is it? And can't they wait? I'm watching Charlie." She turned her attention back to the game until Katie pulled her away, Bex not knowing.

"Katie!" she yelled and tried to pry Katie's hand off her arm. "Where are you taking me?"

Katie smiled and stopped once they arrived at the end of the bleachers and near the entrance of the forest. "Here." She said and turned to face her.

Leila looked around confused. "I don't get it." She said and turned longingly to the cheering crowd behind her.

"Hello Leila." A voice said.

Leila turned around and there stood Bill. He had a smile on his handsome face and she noticed his ears were a deep shade of crimson red.

"Hello." She said awkwardly. "What's going on guys?"

Katie and Bill looked from each other and back to Leila.

"I need to talk to you. Do you mind taking a walk with me?" He asked and offered her his arm.

Leila only looked at it. What was going on?

"Come one Leila, all I want to do is talk." He said and smiled.

Leila sighed and gave in. "Fine, but it can't be long, I promised Charlie I would meet him after the game." She said and followed Bill into the forest for their walk.

A/N: dun dun dunnn! What's going to happen? Only I'll know for now. Lol. Like I said before…IM me, if you do I'll let you read a preview of the next chapter! Lol. So yeah just do that…or just say hi. Whatever. Or as they say in Spanish 'cualquier' lol. Review please!

BTW so sorry it took so long for these chapters to come out. School work has been really piling up on me. : ( At least it's almost over! Yeah!


	9. Into the Woods

Disclaimer: Um yeah I'm still Rachelle…lol. Don't own anything, only the plot and Leila. Yes! I own someone! Lol.

A/N: Ok here it is, i'm tired, and figured since I won't be on until like Friday, I'll post this one up too since i am such a nice and kind person and know how annoying it is to wait for someone to update. So good night, and hope you all like it.

Leila followed Bill to the entrance of the Forbidden forest. What did he want? And she was missing Charlie in action.

He finally stopped walking and turned to face the girl who his brother now loved. His face was full of worry as he looked down at the girl he let get away.

"What's the matter Bill?" She looked at him concerned. He took her arm and started to pull her inside the woods. It was semi light out, so Leila figured it was okay.

"I want you to tell me what you think you're doing with my brother. " he said in what sounded like an order. "And don't argue with me, I can give you detention again if I want." He added as Leila began to open her mouth.

"Why should I tell you? Last time you found anything out, you almost ruined my life, if it wasn't for Charlie, the whole school would still be making fun of me." She said as she crossed her arms. He put his hands on her shoulders, and shook a little.

"I want you to tell me why your into my brother...don't make me use force." His face was hard and his beautiful brown eyes were fierce.

"Don't touch me!" Leila said as she started to walk back to the Quidditch field when he swung her up and over his shoulder and carried her into the forest.

"I said don't you touch me! Put me down right now!" She yelled as she pounded her fists on his back.

"As you wish...Leila" Bill said and put her down on a nearby rock. He quickly shot her a smile as to say he was harmless.

"God Bill Weasley! What do you want with me? First you hate me then you want to be my friend, and..." Leila said and paused, she just realized she wasn't nervous when talking with him anymore.

"I just want to make sure that my brother isn't wasting his precious time with you. Don't be so foolish." He said and turned around to face a tree.

"Foolish? Bill...I just want an explanation for why you want to keep me and Charlie apart. I don't know if you haven't noticed but I really like Charlie." she said and felt her face blush.

"I don't want to argue." he said and turned to face her. She looked so pretty in the nighttime light. Her hair sparkled and her eyes shone.

Their eyebrows drew together as she saw the look of concern in his eyes. 'He really cares about Charlie.' she thought smiling about how nice it was to see how much he cared about his younger brother.

"We better get back." Leila said and sat up from the rock.

"Er...yeah." Bill said and ran a hand through his hair.

Just as Leila turned to leave, Bill grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Bill?" she asked as he just stared into her eyes. Then out of nowhere his lips came crashing into hers. She grew stiff; this was the last thing Leila ever expected. He seemed to be melting her like warm butter. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever met...and he was kissing her. But to her surprise she didn't feel anything, there was no spark. Everything she ever felt with Charlie wasn't there. The way he made her stomach do flips, the way he made her nervous, all she could think about was Charlie, his smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her like someone…someone in love! Then she finally got it, she was in love with a Weasley, but not the Weasley she expected.

With all the power she could muster, she pulled away. It was hard; he looked down into her eyes. His eyes were glazed over, as he looked down at her. Leila stepped back and watched as he let his arms fall down to his sides.

"I shouldn't have...I'm sorry." He said and looked down to the ground like someone ashamed. "I know how you liked me and everything…"

"It's okay Bill." Leila said as she cut in and looked into his eyes. "I've never felt like this before."

Bill grinned; "Of course you haven't, I'm Bill Weasley. " he opened his arms as though thinking she would walk into him. She only looked at him. "Listen babe, I know you still have those strong feelings for me, and I should have not even kissed you."

"Bill I think I'm in love." She said, ignoring what he just said. She couldn't help but smiling, all she could think about was Charlie, and how much she just wanted to be with him.

"Yeah I know." He said and smiled like she never saw a man smile before. "And on your birthday, I'll give you that kiss you always wanted." He walked towards her and was shocked when she held him back.

"No Bill, I'm sorry, but I don't love you." She said and felt her face blush as she thought of Charlie.

"Well then who is it!" he asked and all the emotions he had drained from his face.

"Charlie." She said in a whisper, and felt a huge smile spread across her face.

Bill only stood there looking at her. "This is awkward." He said and let out a hurt laugh. "Well, I hope everything turns out how you want it to be." He smiled at her and held out his arms.

"Thanks." She said and felt a smile spread across her face. This has been the most hectic year so far, and she was just glad that everything was clear.

Bill reached up and hand down her cheek, and just as she was about to leave he pulled her into his arms. For a while he just held her. He knew that he almost ruined her life, and was so glad that she moved on.

Leila was just about to push away from Bill and find Charlie when she heard her name being called.

"Leila!" the man's voice yelled.

She winced at the tone of voice; it was that deep, husky voice. The voice that belonged to…Charlie.

Leila pulled herself away from Bill and turned to see a very upset Charlie.

"Charlie, it's not what you think." She began as she walked towards him, he however stopped her.

"You know what, I don't even want to hear it." And with that said he walked away, his broom trailing behind him.

Leila stood there thinking did he just walk out of her life?

A/N: So how was it? Review please! Two more chapters to go! Aren't you proud of me? I actually am finishing a story! Yeah! Lol. So click that beautiful button and give me a review!


	10. Conflicts and kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter material.

A/N: I am so sorry! I really didn't think it would take this long for me to update. So I am so sorry and will ground myself just for you. Lol. Kidding. So wow, I'm actually back on my computer. Lol. Schoolwork has been really tough, and test, and all that fun stuff. ;) jk. Lol. Ok so here it is another chapter! Yay! Ha. Ha. Sorry it took so long.

Holla time!

TASTE OF FIRE: COME BACK! It's alright! Everything is going to be okay. Lol. You are so funny. Don't worry, Leila will be okay. Well, maybe. Mawhahaha!

KOOLNESSKD: is that your penname? Sorry I'm doing this by heart. Lol. Ok. So you almost cried for Leila? Aw. Don't cry. Thanks, I am so happy that you liked this chapter. I actually worked a long time on it. So that really made my day. It was so cool, I was printing out a chapter (just because) and then another review popped up! It was yours! I was like 'OMG! OMG! I got another review!' so yeah we were on line at the same time.

Shelbyxoxo: Thank you so much. I am so happy that you like it. And you just have to keep reading. ;)

I have finished!

Leila pouted and dragged herself around the Gryffindor common room, while Bex and Otis made out on the love seat. They got together after the game, the game that ruined her life. If it wasn't for Katie, and Leila just being a good friend, she would still be with Charlie. She would be happy.

So many people had changed; it must have been because of the winter ball nearing. Girls were in Hogsmeade almost every weekend, and the guys were bragging to each other that they got for a date. Well more of who said 'yes.'

But the biggest news was the famous Charlie Weasley was going with Katie, and that Bill and Abby were together. When Leila heard that, she felt her heart break even more. It only made her wonder if maybe she and Charlie ever had a future.

"Hey guys I think I'll go to the library," Leila said to Bex and Otis. They didn't hear her, as the two of them were too busy swapping spit. "Yeah you know, maybe I'll read, or work on my potions final, or you know shave my head." She looked over to them and smiled, they wouldn't hear her even if she was screaming murderer!

"Sounds good Leila." Bex said as she pulled away from Otis.

"Yeah have a good time." Otis said and let himself be pulled back down by Bex.

Leila rolled her eyes and muttered, 'Ok' as she left the common room.

Just as she turned the corner to the library there she came face to face with Katie herself. Katie smirked at her and tossed her hair over her shoulder, even though they were in braids.

"Hi Leila." She said in her winy voice. She batted her eyelashes at her and smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing Katie," Leila said though gritted teeth. "Just going to the library." She walked passed her ex- friend and into the library. Katie followed her.

"So you have a date for the ball yet?" she dared to ask her.

_Of course I don't have a date you idiot! You stole the only guy who ever liked me. _She thought to herself.

"No, not yet." She said and walked to the back, where she situated herself at a table.

"Yeah well you better hurry or all the good ones might be taken." She said and looked Leila up and down. "Actually I know someone who likes you." She smiled at her and blinked uncontrollability.

"Really?" Leila asked and rolled her eyes. "I bet I know who." Three guesses were it was Charlie.

Katie smiled and laughed. "Oh, Leila, your so silly." She said and slapped her on the arm. "Brian Butt from Slytherin likes you, said he saw you at the last Quidditch game, and thought you were really pretty."

Leila let out a bark of laughter and turned to face, her ex friend. "Brian Butt?" she asked, "Katie, is that even a real person, or are you only trying to make me feel worse."

"Why would that make you feel worse?" she asked.

"Katie you are so stupid! First of all his name is Butt!" she yelled.

Katie backed away and held her hands out as though Leila might attack. "Woah, Leila, listen Brian's cute...and he's a wanted man. You might want to grab your chance soon." Katie continued, oblivious to Leila's lack of interest in the subject.

"Gee, you know what Katie?" she asked as kindly as she could in this situation. "I think I'm gunna have to pass."

"Ok, well I was only trying to help, as you are like the only girl in the 5th year who got dumped by two guys in the same day, and has no date for the ball!" Katie yelled as she left the library, leaving a very angry Leila in the back of the library.

Leila took a seat at the table and opened her book so she could try to concentrate if that was possible. After what Katie just said, she might never be the same. 

Plus she adding Brian Butt in the picture. She didn't want Brian Butt who ever that was. 

The past month had been horrible, to say the least. It seemed like an eternity since the ...situation...had taken place. Since then, neither Charlie nor Bill had spoken to Leila, or even looked at her for that matter. It was as though she were invisible.

Now there were countless of times that she saw Charlie in the halls, or in the common room, or during class, that she just wanted to apologize to him, but every time she saw him, no words formed on her lips. She couldn't stand the fact that Bill wasn't helping all that much either. You would have thought that the guy would have enough sense to tell his own brother that it was his fault and that he was the one who kissed her, but she thought wrong. He was gloating around like a moron, talking about how he had to pry her off of him. Leila tried to set the story straight, but soon learned that people don't like to hear the truth, they want a juicy story that can sound like something far more badly than it really is. There was just nothing to do except wait for forgiveness.

And she was getting impatient. 

Leila looked around the library and noticed that she didn't even understand what she just read in her textbook. She ran a hand through her long hair, pushing it backward to keep it from blocking her sight.

And oh, what a sight it was.

There was Charlie entering the library with his friends Keith and George. They were talking busily. She heard Charlie laugh which made her heart skip a beat. It was terrible how he always had that impression on her heart.

Leila tried to go back to her studies but couldn't. He was actually in her eye sight! Leila dared to glance at him from the side of her book, feeling stupid for spying but not being able to help herself. 

He looked the same, duh, but his hair had gotten somewhat longer. His smile still gave her a tingle down her spine, and yes his eyes were still able to melt her heart. _Does he even know how bloody handsome he is?_ she wondered, she gaze followed him until he disappeared behind some bookcases.

Leila kept her gaze on him, and noticed that a group of first year girls were giggling behind him. They seemed to be following him as though he were some sort of God they would never be able to see.

She looked down at her book, and noticed that the writing seemed to be in another language. 'Woah,' she thought and laughed. 'That's what happens when your brains on Charlie.' She mocked a drugs commercial she once saw back at home.

_Now where did Charlie go?_ She wondered, glancing around the room and leaning her chair back on two. Leila, being so caught up in hoping to catch a glance of him, lost control of her chair and tumbled down to hit the hard floor.

"Hello Leila Harper." A voice said from above Leila. She opened her eyes and their stood Charlie's friend Keith. He wore a huge smile on her face and she couldn't help but wonder if he along with the rest saw her fall. "Mind if we sit with you?" He held a hand out to help her up and she only looked at it. Why was he being so nice?

Leila looked up and studied the face of Keith. Behind him Charlie was keeping himself busy with a book on dragons, and George was laughing a little at her accident. Leila accepted Keith's hand and he pulled her up. She quickly brushed off her clothes and felt her face fill with blush as she noticed Charlie's fan club was laughing along with George. 

"Hi, no I don't mind, I was only reading." Leila said and forced a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Harper." He said and took a seat in a chair next to her; George sat across from Keith, leaving the only empty chair the one in front of Leila. Charlie took place in it slowly, careful not to look at her or even blink. Leila couldn't help but wonder if that was because he was reading, or if he still hated her.

Well if he hated her as much as Katie said he did, then why was he sitting with her?

Keith noticed Leila looking at his friend and decided to step in. "So, you going to the ball?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." She said and took out her homework sheet placing it right in front of her. Just as she did that her gaze met Charlie's who happened to be looking right at her. She felt her cheeks turn red and nervousness spread like fear through her body.

"So you got a date then?" He dared to ask; He looked puzzled for a moment as he had witnessed the exchange of looks between the two of them.

"Huh?" Leila asked and cleared her throat. "Oh, no not yet. Someone actually said that some guy named Brian Butt wants to go with me."

"WHAT?" Charlie half yelled.

Leila shook in her seat, as this was the first time he had spoken to her in almost a month.

"Yeah, I might go with Brian Butt." She said and smiled knowing that this was a rage of jealously, and that he still liked her.

Charlie's ears filled red with anger as he pointed a finger at Leila. "Listen Leila, you can't date that guy, or even go to the ball with him." He said. "He's bad news, and only wants to date you cause he thinks you're easy."

Leila blinked and sat in shock. Charlie cared about her. "Oh yeah?" was the only thing she could think of saying.

"Yes Leila, now promise me that you're not going with him." He said in what sounded like an order.

"You can't tell me what to do Charlie, and if you haven't noticed, we haven't spoken in more than a month!" she yelled.

"Oh so your counting?" he asked and smiled.

"NO!" she yelled. "Why would I care about you, when I have Brian and his butt!"

She stood up and collected her things, ready to take off any moment now, just after she got a good leaving line, one that said, I love you but you have to take the time to get me back.

"Now, I know your kidding." He said and followed her up. "Listen to me Leila, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Leila thought to herself for a minute. "You know what Charlie, as long as you're out of my life to break my heart, nothing bad will happen to me." She said and watched as his face shone with hurt. "I have been through more than you can handle in this past month, and I really just want to move on! Will you Weasleys' just leave me alone?" She turned on her heels and felt a tear form in her left eye.

"Leila?" he said, she kept walking until she felt someone grab her on her arm, twirl her around and for just a moment she looked deeply into Charlie's eyes.

"What?" she asked and let out a sigh.

And just as spontaneous as his grabbing her to face him, his lips met her in a kiss. His arms pulled her closer to him, which caused him to pull her to a tight hug as the kiss continued. And then the kiss stopped.

Charlie backed away and just stood apparently shocked by his actions.

"Listen Leila, I still have feelings for you, and I just want you to be happy, and if that means going with Butt to the ball, then by all means go with the loser." He said and smiled at her. Although it looked as though he forced it to appear upon his face.

"Oh I'm happy alright." She said and ran a hand across her lips. "Charlie, I don't have a date. I just said that he wanted to go with me." She walked closer to him and just smiled. "Do you really think I'd go with a guy who had the last name of Butt?"

Charlie laughed and smiled. It was his trademark grin. "So I guess I'll see you there, I'm taking Katie, she said we should all met up. So I guess you'll be hanging with Bex and Otis?" he said.

Leila felt her heart break. He just kissed her and now he was talking about going with Katie! With all her might she pushed him away from her and ran out of the library, tears falling in all directions.


	11. The Ball

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: All right everyone thanks for reading, this is the last chapter. And I personally think it ties the story up really nice. I want to thank all of my reviewers. You were really great! So thanks! Give yourself a big pat on the back. Lol. Ok so here it is…maybe I'll make a continued story. So hope you all like it. Please Review.

Leila woke up the next morning and saw that the time read 10:30. Wow, she actually slept late on a Saturday, with out Bex, and Katie waking her up for breakfast. It was the day of the ball, and the last day of her being 15.

She tumbled out of bed in her light blue pajamas, and walked over to the window. Almost everyone was outside. A few girls were sitting under a tree, Guys were flying around on their brooms, and some professors were getting ready for tonight. It was depressing to watch all the couples mingle and talk with each other, mostly because Leila had no one to go with. Bex and Otis were going together, so Leila was going to be the 'tag along.' Otis said countless of times that she could dance with him, but she didn't want to dance with him, she wanted to dance with the guy she loved, the guy who made her heart beat faster and slower all at the same time. Charlie Weasley.

She got dressed and walked down to the common room where she met up with Bex and Otis. Otis looked in love and Bex too. They were meant for each other and Leila was happy that they finally realised it.

"Hey guys." She said and sat down on the chair opposite of them.

"Oh hey." Bex said and sat up from Otis's arms. "So you ready to get ready soon?" she questioned her and looked back at Otis.

"Yeah I guess so." Leila said and felt a frown appear on her face.

"Don't worry Leila, I'll dance with you." Otis said and smiled.

Leila knew that he was trying to help, but it wasn't. He only made it worse. "No, it's okay." She said and forced a smile.

Just as Bex was about to comfort her about not having a date, the door to the common room flung open and in walked Charlie Weasley. He was laughing and having a good time with a few of his friends named: George, and Steven.

Leila just watched him walk, he seemed to have noticed as he shot her a smile and continued walking.

"Leila, snap out of it!" Bex said once Charlie left the room.

Leila turned to face her friends and pouted. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "He has a date! He's moved on! And you know what the worst part is?" she looked at them and felt another tear form in her eye. "I still love him." With that said Bex pulled her out of the common room and to their dorm, where she started on her hair.

It was 6:30pm and nearly everyone was ready for the ball. It was the winter ball, that almost everyone attended.

Leila zipped up the zipper of her dress, and faced herself in the mirror. Bex had done her hair in long lose curls, which looked good since her hair was now half way down her back. She wore makeup that only brought out her features, not the stuff that Bex usually puts on herself. Her dress was a strapless that was a pale yellow; it went in at her stomach, and out at her hips, to her toes.

Bex came out in her navy blue dress, and squealed when she saw Leila. "Oh my gosh! You look beautiful!" she said and motioned for Leila to spin. "Oh, that Charlie Weasley, if he doesn't still love you, then this just might do it." She smiled at her friend and went to check how her hair looked.

Katie too had her turn to take a walk down the 'runway.' She spun and twirled for them in a dark red dress, with black trimmings. Her hair was straight, and it looked as if she wore some makeup. She looked pretty, but it didn't go with her attitude. All she kept saying was how nice it was for her to finally go out with Charlie, and how much he liked her.

"He actually said he wanted to ask me out all along." She said and glared at Leila.

Leila was about to pounce on her when Bex grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to the common room where they met up with Otis. He stood there in his navy blue dress robes, picked out by Bex. He smiled once he saw them.

"Hey, you all look nice." He said and let Bex grab his hand.

"Yo Oat!" someone yelled. Leila turned around and saw George, and a boy names Keith. They looked nice, in their red robes. "These all your dates?" he looked Katie, Bex and Leila up and down. "Cause I think Weasley has his eye on this one." He nodded towards Leila. She felt her heart jump, it suddenly died down as she noticed Katie emerge from her left.

"Speak of the devil! There's our main man!" Keith said and looked towards the stairs. Leila turned and was glad she was standing so close to Otis, or else she might have fainted.

Charlie approached them wearing dark green robes and a big smile on his face as he came to stand next to Katie, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey." He said, and nodded towards Leila. "You all look nice." And there was that smile. Leila felt her heart shake, as if it stopped.

Keith stood there laughing like a monkey, as Leila and Charlie stared at each other in the most awkward silence she ever took part in.

"I think we better get going love," Katie said and grabbed hold of Charlie strong arm, "Wouldn't want to miss any of the slow dances." She glared at Leila as she noticed that Charlie couldn't take his eyes off her.

Once they left, it was only Otis, Bex, and a very lonely Leila.

"Ignore her Leila, she's a total Beiatch." Bex said and glowered over to the direction Katie once stood. "It's obvious that he likes you anyway."

"Yeah, I was actually talking about you during practice last week." Otis said but stopped by the look from Bex.

Leila looked from the two of them and shook her head. "You know what, I don't even want to hear about it, let's just get this night of torture over with so I can have the worst birthday tomorrow." She said and took the lead out of the common room.

7:00pm came fast, Leila entered the Great Hall, alone, with Bex and Otis with their arms linked. They looked so beyond happy.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully, everyone was dressed up so nice, the tables were pushed to the sides, and the night-time sky shone through the enchanted ceiling. Everyone seemed so happy, well everyone except Leila.

"Hey Leila, want to sit for a little bit, I'm hungry." Bex said as she found a table in the corner.

"Sure." Leila said and followed like a trained puppy dog. She sat down across from Bex and Otis who seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Soon a song came on and almost all the couples were on the dance floor. Leila sat and watched as her friends had a good time.

"Great, now I'm the loser wall flower." She muttered to herself. She looked around and feeling like an idiot just sitting alone got up to walk around. 'I wonder where Charlie is?' she thought and looked around as she walked to the punch table. And there he was, talking with a group of people. Alone. But where was Katie?

Leila quickly got her drink and couldn't help but notice how quiet Charlie and his friends got once she arrived. She looked up and was shocked to see him looking straight at her, with that heart-melting smile. She felt her face blush as she said a quick "Hello" and left to find Bex.

"Charlie, go get your girl." A boy named Josh said.

Leila heard someone (probably Charlie himself) make a soft hissing sound.

"Shut up, Friedman." He said and Leila was sure she heard someone hit another.

Leila not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, began to walk quicker. Just as she neared her table a soft but firm hand stopped her as it lay on her bare shoulder.

"Leila." The voice said and she allowed herself be turned around.

There looking into her eyes were the ones of Charlie Weasley.

"Yes?" she asked and only hoped he couldn't see how happy she was to have him talking to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked and smiled at her.

Leila not being able to resist his smile said "Sure." And followed him outside into the courtyard.

It was breath taking outside, as the snow fell from the sky like soft cotton. There were lights all around the bushes, which made it, look even more like heaven.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Leila asked once he stopped walking.

He turned to face her and smiled. "Leila I'm sorry about getting mad at you." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "But the truth is, I…" he stopped and shook his head.

"You?" she asked hoping he'd say 'I have missed you.' But he didn't.

"I wanted to kill my brother when I saw you two kissing." He said and she thought for sure she saw him shake with anger. "I wanted to get back at you so badly, but then…"

"You know what…you did." She said hotly and picked up her dress, "Charlie I really don't feel like getting a guilt trip of the century from you. I really like you Charlie, and I don't feel like getting my hopes up over you…cause the truth is, you are the only boy in that entire school that makes my heart beat faster, and my stomach flip. And I really just want that to stop, since you don't seem to care one bit." She tossed her hair back and just looked at the guy who broke her heart. "Just for you to know, I didn't want that kiss from Bill, all I could think about was you." With that said she picked up her dress and began to walk back.

1Just as she was about to walk over the pond as a short cut, Charlie grabbed her and nearly threw her off balance.

"Charlie! You're going to make me fall!" she yelled at him.

"I'm following you, you have nothing to worry about" he said. He grabbed her hand so that she wouldn't fall. "You could only think about me?" he asked with that same smile on his face.

"Um, yeah, now please let me go so I can get back to the ball to be miserable." Leila said and held back the tears in her eyes.

"Well, we can be miserable together." he said and smiled.

Leila glared at him. "No Charlie, I don't want to even see you again!" she yelled and threw her arms up in the air. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Charlie looked at her and a warm smile spread across his face, "Maybe it's because I love you." He said and walked close to her, "Leila I have always liked you and words can't explain how sorry I am for mistreating you." He ran a hand down her bare arm. "Besides, you might slip on those heels of yours and someone needs to be here to save you."

Leila smiled and just as he said that slipped on the ice, fell into his arms, and the both of them toppled to the ice. Charlie was the first to hit the hard ground while Leila fell on top of him.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and just laughed as they lay there on the cold hard ice.

"Oww! I think I broke something!" Charlie said, with a laugh. And sat up in a kneeling position.

"Must have been because of me" Leila said trying to get up, but couldn't because she was caught up with laughter.

She just stared into his beautiful eyes, they were so happy. "Um, we better get back, people might be looking for us." She said, trying to think of who would be looking for her.

"Like who?" he asked and smiled at her. He ran a hand down her cheek and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Well your date, for instance." She said hotly. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but notice the smile stayed on his face.

"What date?" He asked and his hand ran down her waist.

Leila felt a burst of joy, as she felt a smile spread across her face. He must have seen, as he laughed. "Katie?" she said and tried to get up but Charlie however only pulled her closer, by wrapping his arms around her waist. She was now pressed up against his warm chest. She looked up to him, his eyes looked so friendly.

"Leila you're the only girl for me." He said and wrapped his arms around her body, making her feel safer than any one had ever made her feel. Leila suddenly found herself lingering closer to Charlie. He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her into a passionate deep kiss.

Leila kissed him back with everything she had. His hands began to rise up her back and pull her closer. Leila gave in, and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt the warmth of his body so close; it felt so good to be in his arms at last. She had been waiting for this for a while now.

The two of them broke away, just as the clock struck midnight.

Leila couldn't help but notice how he stared into her eyes and tousled her hair with his fingers.

"Happy Birthday Leila." He said in barely a whisper as he smiled down at her.

Leila thought back. She was 16, it was midnight, and she was just kissed by someone who really loved her. Just like her note asked for.

Leila smiled and turned up to face Charlie, the guy who was always there for her, he protected her, he cheered her up when she was down, he also gave her what she truly wanted for her sweet sixteen…and that was to be loved.

A/N: Awww! Now wasn't that a good ending? I loved writing this! Lol. So this is the last review so make sure it's a good one. Lol. Who knows if you ask nicely maybe I'll write a sequel. Hmm. Lol. So I'll stop now, so you can get on with your reviews! Lol. Hey TASTE OF FIRE! I expect a long one from you! Haha. ;)


End file.
